resinfandomcom-20200213-history
Sideshow Collectibles
Since its inception in 1994, Sideshow Collectibles has been a specialty manufacturer of licensed and proprietary collectible products. With Sideshow's dedication to accuracy and artistry, these products reflect a passion for creating unique, highly sought after figure collectibles, as well as film prop replicas and fine art pieces. Sideshow artisans are renowned sculptors, experienced model makers, painters and costumers whose combined efforts result in the creation of outstanding original designs and intricately detailed likenesses of pop culture icons, including film and television monsters, villains, heroes, mystical creatures of fantasy, and legendary figures from history. This talented team of artists is regularly distinguished for achieving a level of authenticity seldom seen in the figure collectible arena. Recognized as a quality manufacturer, Sideshow has been highlighted in national trade and specialty toy publications where their collectible 12-inch figures and polystone statues have been awarded 'Best of the Year.' Sideshow is a current manufacturer of licensed collectible products based on the following properties: *300 *A Nightmare on Elm Street *Akira *Alice in Wonderland *Alien *Aliens vs. Predator *Appleseed *Army of Darkness *Ashley Wood *Astro Boy *Avatar *Baoh *Battlestar Galactica *Bayonets and Barbed Wire *Black Rain *Blade *Blade Runner *Brom *Brotherhood of Arms *Bruce Lee *Buck Rogers *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Captain Harlock *Chronicles of Riddick *Chucky *Conan *Dark Crystal *Darkman *Darkstalkers *Day of the Dead *DC Comics *Death Note *Diablo III *Dinosauria *Disney *Dr. Seuss *Dragonball Z *Drew Struzan Art *Dungeons & Dragons *Dust *Edward Scissorhands *Elvira *Elvis *Evangelion *Fife and Drum *Fifth Element *Figure Environments *Flash Gordon *Forbidden Planet *Friday the 13th *G.I. Joe *Gears of War *Get Smart *Ghost in the Shell *Gremlins *H.P. Lovecraft *Halo *Hellboy *Hitman *I, Robot *Indiana Jones *Inglourious Basterds *Insanely Twisted Rabbits *James Bond *James Dean *Jaws *John Wayne *JoJo's Bizarre Adventures *Jurassic Park *Kiss *Legend *Live by the Sword *Lost *Marlon Brando *Mars Attacks *Marvel Comics *Michael Jackson *Military - General *MonkeyBone *Monsters - General *Monty Python *Muhammad Ali *Muppets *New Line House of Horrors *Nintendo *Peanuts *Planet of the Apes *Platoon *Popbot *Predator *Rambo *Rat Fink *Reservoir Dogs *Resident Evil *Robocop *Rocky *SAW *Scarface *Sebastian Kruger *Serenity *Shaun of the Dead *Shrek *The Simpsons *Sinbad the Sailor *Six Gun Legends *Sonic the Hedgehog *Spaznicks *Species *Speed Racer *Spinal Tap *SpongeBob *Star Trek *Star Wars *Stargate SG-1 *Starship Troopers *Street Fighter *Super Robots *Sweeney Todd *Tarzan *Terminator *The Dead *The Devil's Backbone *The Fly *The Godfather *The King of Fighters *The Lord of the Rings *The Matrix *The Mummy *The Munsters *The Outer Limits *The Shadow *The Spirit *The Tick *The Twilight Zone *The Warriors *The Wolf Man *Tiger Woods *TMNT *Tomb Raider *Transformers *TRON *Twilight *Universal Studios Classic Monsters *Van Helsing *Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea *Warhammer 40K *Where the Wild Things Are *Witchblade *World of Froud *World of Warcraft *Wrath of the Titans *X-Files In addition, Sideshow manufactures its own lines of 12-inch collectible figures and accessories, including The Dead (zombies) and the historically accurate brands Bayonets & Barbed Wire (WWI), Brotherhood of Arms (American Civil War) and Six Gun Legends (western characters). Sideshow products are currently sold in specialty, trend, collectible and comic shops, as well as on the World Wide Web at www.sideshowcollectibles.com. External Links * Sideshow Website See Also {| |- | : *Sideshow Collectibles